


Of penguin plushies and air hockey

by junheeschoice



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Arcades, M/M, Markhyuckhei being soft and fluffy, and my first time for NCT, i really needed something cute, this is my first time writing in a long time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 17:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15393438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junheeschoice/pseuds/junheeschoice
Summary: Mark, Yukhei and Donghyuck have a day off and decide to have a date at the arcade.





	Of penguin plushies and air hockey

**Author's Note:**

> I really love Markhyuckhei and despite them not having any interactions at all with the three of them, I think their dynamics would be absolutely adorable. This was created as I was suggesting cute fic ideas to my girl Jess who wanted to write a Golcha fic and I suddenly thought of Markhyuckhei at an arcade. 
> 
> I hope you like this fic~

It was rare that Mark, Yukhei and Donghyuck had a free day together. Being in different units sometimes made it really hard for them to go on dates and just enjoy their time together.

 

The three had been dating for about half a year now, they had been pining over each other for ages until Ten got fed up with all of them whining to him.

 

He made himself a master plan, as he liked to call it in front of Johnny, to get the boys to confess to each other. It wasn’t really huge, he just locked them into his bedroom one afternoon to talk it out.

 

Ten wasn’t so fond of his ‘master plan’ anymore when he found Donghyuck on Mark’s lap, making out with the older boy while Yukhei was wrapped around Mark’s back, kissing down the youngest’s neck on his own bed but that was another story.

 

The members were widely accepting of their relationship despite it being so unusual. Most idols in groups had no problem with gay relationships anyways, it was way too common to turn to each other for comfort when you weren’t allowed to date or meet people out of your groups but a poly relationship was still unusual.

 

Taeyong was worried as hell at first and sat all three of them down when they first started dating and tried to make sure that all three of them were as invested as the others in the relationship because he didn’t want anyone to get heartbroken. The boys were going strong though and while nobody would admit it, Markhyuckhei were definitely the cutest couple in the group.

 

Yukhei and Donghyuck loved how Mark could be serious. When one of them had worries, they could lean on him and talk about their problems. Mark had that feeling of being the dependable rock in their relationship. Whenever Mark himself had problems, it was hard to talk about them for him, he never really wanted to burden his two boyfriends but they always seemed to feel when he was down and wrapped him up in their arms and cuddled him until the world looked better again.

 

Yukhei and Donghyuck also loved how despite being quite serious sometimes, Mark could let go too. He was fun to be around, his giggle the sweetest thing ever to the two boys so they tried to make him happy as much as they could. They often also cringed at him rapping literally everywhere and facepalmed at his randomness or his inability to cook but it was a part of Mark’s personality and they wouldn’t have him any other way.

 

Despite Yukhei being the oldest in the relationship, he often acted like a little child and Donghyuck and Mark were enamoured with it. They loved how Yukhei had the ability to make them laugh and cheer them up whenever and wherever. When one of them couldn’t pull through with all the practices anymore, Yukhei would be there, screaming phrases of encouragement at the top of his lungs in his adorable mix of languages. It was way loud and most people would have been annoyed but Mark and Donghyuck found it weirdly endearing.

 

Yukhei was also the most romantic out of them. He was constantly flirting with his boyfriends, even in public, which always made Donghyuck and Mark panic trying to mask their boyfriend’s shameless flirting and since then it became Yukhei’s favorite game. Despite getting upset at Yukhei for almost exposing their relationship like that, Mark and Donghyuck could never stay awake from the oldest and crawled into his arms at night. Being the tallest with the longest arms, Yukhei definitely gave the best hugs.

 

To say that Yukhei and Mark loved Donghyuck was definitely an understatement. They were totally smitten and whipped for the youngest, reading every wish from his lips and Donghyuck basked in the attention. The boy had a sharp tongue and knew how to defend himself but Yukhei and Mark always felt the need to protect their youngest. Just like Yukhei, he was a moodmaker in NCT but in their relationship, it was much more toned down and he was way softer, he was just as whipped for his older boyfriends.

 

Both boys loved how Donghyuck would send them the cutest messages in the morning and at night if they couldn’t sleep together in one room. He always cared for his boyfriends, making sure they were eating and drinking enough and not unnecessarily exhausting themselves. Another thing that Yukhei and Mark loved about their boyfriend was definitely his voice. It was so adorable when he was speaking (they turned into the proudest people ever when he tried speaking their mother tongues) but his singing had the boys enchanted and they swore they never heard anything more beautiful in their entire life.

 

The three boys fit like puzzle pieces and despite their limited time together, they always made their best out of it.

 

When SM decided that all NCT members could have a free day to do whatever they want, the couple immediately jumped at the opportunity and decided to spend the whole day together.

 

“Let’s go to the arcade together, I’ve been waiting to beat both of you at the shooting game. You were really cheating last time” Mark decided.

 

“You just can’t accept that you lost, Minhyungie. We would never cheat.” Donghyuck stated while looking for his favorite shoes in the shoe racket.

 

“You guys didn’t cheat during your turns but backhugging me and trying to kiss my neck when it was my turn is what I definitely consider cheating.” Yukhei was laughing at Mark’s misery and the rapper just whined. “Stop laughing Yukhei, that was mean and not to mention we were in public, what if anyone had seen.”

 

Yukhei snaked his arms around Mark’s waist and gave him a kiss on his nose. “Stop being so paranoid, nobody is going to see us and if they do, who cares? SM won’t force us to leave anyways, you are way too precious to them, golden boy.”

 

It was their running gag that if anyone were to discover their relationship, SM could never make Mark leave and evidently not the other two because Mark would leave with them. Joking made the sad truth that they would most likely actually lose their jobs because of their sexuality a little better.

 

“But-“ Mark tried to argue but was interrupted by Donghyuck’s cry of relief when he finally found the shoes he’d been searching for their whole conversation. The two older boys kept standing there embracing each other as they watched Donghyuck put on his shoes and search for a hat to wear.

 

“Okay I’m ready,” Donghyuck clapped his hands to break his boyfriends out of their daze. He grabbed a hand of each his boyfriends and dragged them out of the door, yelling out a goodbye at the other members.

 

* * *

 

 

Arrived at the arcade, Yukhei immediately ran to the air hockey table and claimed it. Donghyuck and Mark leisurely walked towards their overexcited puppy of a boyfriend. It was nothing new to them that Yukhei would sprint to the air hockey table first thing, they all had their favorite games at the arcade and for the oldest it was air hockey.

 

There was an instance where they went to the arcade and Yukhei literally fought an 8-year old to use the air hockey table. He just didn’t want leave without playing at least once yet the boy had been occupying the table with his girlfriend for two hours.

 

“Are we going to play a tournament or 2 vs 1?” Donghyuck asked as he took one of the strikers and gave another one to Mark.

 

“I can easily beat both of you in my sleep, let’s go for 2 vs 1.” Yukhei boasted and the other two just rolled their eyes. Mark wanted to argue that the oldest had no chance against two players but he left it because his boyfriend looked so confident.

 

If Mark purposefully missed the puck a few times later in the game and let Yukhei win, well nobody would ever know.

 

They continued to try out several games in the arcade, Donghyuck left both Mark and Yukhei exhausted after a few rounds of Dance Dance Revolution and Mark finished way faster than his boyfriends in the car racing game because they were too busy fighting each other because Donghyuck had crashed his car into Yukhei’s.

 

Mark was really not surprised to see Donghyuck in Yukhei’s lap making out once he finished the game, their fights always ended like that.

 

One time, the two boys were arguing about which Marvel movie was the best “It’s definitely Infinity War” “That’s so sad Alexa play Guardians of the Galaxy” and looked like they’d rip each other’s head off. When Mark came out of the kitchen where he hid to not get involved in the fight, he saw Donghyuck tickling Yukhei until he surrendered and they started cuddling each other.

 

Mark just sighed. “What did we say about kissing outside of the dorm or the practice rooms?”

 

“Stop being jealous Mark, you’re gonna get your kisses too.” Donghyuck immediately said and stood up from Yukhei’s lap to chase after Mark who ran away laughing as soon as he saw his boyfriend’s mischievous smirk.

 

 

Yukhei and Donghyuck knew what was going to happen if any fans or news outlets found them kissing but it wasn’t like they didn’t make sure that nobody would see them. In fact, Yukhei actually called the owners of the arcade in the morning to ask them if they could have the arcade for themselves that day which was pretty easy, considering the owners loved the three boys.

 

It was weird how Mark didn’t even notice that nobody was in the arcade besides the staff but Yukhei blamed it on the Canadian being so absorbed in the games. Or himself and Donghyuck. Yeah that sounded even better.

 

The Chinese boy stood up from his car racing seat and went to find his boyfriends who had ran off to the claw machines. When he turned around the corner, he didn’t really expect Donghyuck to be pressing his face against the glass of one of the claw machines. The youngest usually wasn’t much into plushies.

 

“Mark, Yukhei, do you see this? Isn’t this the cutest plush you’ve ever seen?” Donghyuck screeched. He was pointing at a small penguin plushie. Yukhei had to admit it was really adorable.

 

“I’m going to get you for you, Hyuckie.” Both Mark and Yukhei said at the same time and Donghyuck bursted out laughing. His boyfriends so cute.

 

It was so cliché, trying to get a toy from a claw machine for your loved one but when it came to Donghyuck, Yukhei and Mark were the most sappy boyfriends you could ever find.

 

“Okay let’s both try to get the plush for Donghyuck, whoever loses has to buy ice cream.” Mark suggested and Yukhei started smiling. “Deal.”

 

Donghyuck wanted to hold them back, he didn’t need the plushie that badly and he honestly was good with claw machines so he could just get it himself but he knew Mark and Yukhei were stubborn, especially when it came to spoiling Donghyuck. So he just took a step back and watched how Mark and Yukhei tried to fight over who gets to have the first try.

 

It turned out that Mark and Yukhei were absolutely terrible at working claw machines. They kept trying, switching every time when one of them failed but they just couldn’t get the claw machine to even lift the penguin up just a little.

 

“I’m definitely gonna get it this time, watch me Mark.”

 

“Get your wallet ready Yukhei because I will definitely get the penguin first. Look.”

 

Honestly, it was really painful to watch. Especially because Mark and Yukhei were spending more and more money on the claw machine and Donghyuck started to feel really bad.

 

He waited until Mark got so frustrated that he started kicking the machine and gently pushed his boyfriend aside.

 

The machine still had one try left from the money his boyfriends inserted. Donghyuck grabbed the controllers and stopped them directly above the penguin. The claw was going down, grabbing the wing of the penguin. It moved back to the hole and the little plushie dropped down in it.

 

Penguin in hand, Donghyuck turned around to see his boyfriends, mouths wide open and absolutely amazed.

 

“How the hell did you get this on your first try?” Mark said stunned.

 

“We wanted to get it for you, Hyuckie,” Yukhei whined.

 

Donghyuck just laughed at his dumb boyfriends and grabbed their hands. “ I appreciate the gesture but you didn’t have to try to get it for me at all, I didn’t need the plushie that badly.”

 

“But you’re so cute when we get you presents!” Mark said, swinging their hands back and forth as they walked towards the door of the arcade.

 

“Who’s going to pay for the ice cream now though?” Yukhei asked.

 

Donghyuck just laughed at his boyfriend. “I’m gonna pay for it because both of you are idiots and wasted so much money at the claw machine.”

 

“But we’re your idiots.” Yukhei whispered and Mark nodded in agreement.

 

Yes, Donghyuck thought, they were really his idiots but he wouldn’t exchange them for anything in the world.

 

 


End file.
